Touga's Surprise
by Midnight Star3
Summary: Touga surprises Utena to a night of romance.


Touga's Surprise

By Midnight Star

All Utena disclaimers apply!

Hope you enjoy the fic!

********************************************************************************************

Utena had just gotten in the apartment that she shared with Touga. She noticed that there was something on the coffee table. Utena went there and saw a white rose and a card. She opened the card and it said:

My darling Utena, 

Tonight will be a night that you will never forget. These white roses will lead you to me.

Touga

The curiosity in Utena stirred. She wondered what Touga had up his sleeve. The only way she would find out was follow what the card had said. "He always was one for games." She thought. 

Utena then noticed a trail of white roses leading towards the bathroom. She went inside and saw on the sink a small white box with a pink ribbon. She opened the box and inside was a jar of rose scented scrubbing salts and another card. It said:

My beautiful Utena,

The scent of your body draws me in your spell.

Figuring out that Touga wanted her to use this, Utena turned on the shower and when it was ready, she went in. 

Utena dried herself off and put on a silk aqua robe. She didn't bother to close it, since she thought that Touga would be in their bedroom waiting for her.

"Touga." Utena called out when she entered the bedroom. To her surprise, she did not see him. Instead, she saw on the bed a Christian Dior white strapless gown with a long flowing skirt, another white rose and card. It said:

Princess,

Adorn yourself to meet your prince.

Utena was a little disappointed when she saw the note. "There's no point in bailing out now." She thought. Utena took off her robe and put on a strapless bra, a white satin thong and a pair of white thigh highs. She then put on some light makeup and French braided her hair. 

Utena after put the dress on (which looked really good on her), she noticed another white box with a pink ribbon. She opened it and inside was a platinum diamond tiara and a pair of white Prada open toe high heel shoes to match the dress. To her surprise there was no card this time. 

A few minutes after she was fully dressed, Utena heard a knock on the door. Again thinking it was Touga, she ran to the door. Utena opened the door and saw that no one was there. Just as she was about to close the door, she saw on the door another white rose and a card. It said:

Outside a limo will take you to your prince.

As soon as she stepped outside, right out front was Miki in a black tux with a white rose buttoner . "I've come to take the princess to her prince." He said as he opened the door and let Utena in.

"Miki, what is Touga up to?" She asked as soon they inside the limo and were off.

"You'll find out when we get there. " He answered with a smile on his face. 

They talked during the drive. About a half hour later, the limo stopped. "We're here Utena." Miki said when the limo stopped. He got out of the limo first and helped Utena out. 

When she got out she saw that they were at a botanical house, that was well known for its rose garden. Miki escorted her inside. They walked till they were at the entrance of the garden. 

Touga (also dressed in a tux) was right at the entrance with a dozen pink and white roses. A tear ran down his check when he first saw Utena in that white dress. He had never seen more beautiful than at this very moment. 

He gave her the roses, looked in her eyes and said "Darling, you've known that I've always loved you since that day we met in the Student Council rose garden. Our love was one that took time to bloom and when it did, it was the most beautiful of all. On this night, I would like to make us one forever. Utena, will you marry me?"

Utena was deeply moved by this proposal. She saw the love in his dark blue eyes. "Of course, I'll marry you! I'm glad to see that I didn't get dressed up for nothing." Utena answered with tears in her eyes. They briefly kissed. Touga then escorted his bride to be inside the rose garden. 

They walked through the beautiful garden till they came to a white gazebo. Standing in the centre was the minister . A few feet from the gazebo were their friends and family. Saionji and Wakaba went inside the gazebo to serve as Best Man and Maid of Honour. Utena and Touga went walked in shortly after. 

They stood sideways toward everyone. The minister began "Dearly beloved, we have gather here this evening to witness this man and this woman take their vows of marriage before God. I believe the two of you have decided to say your own vows."

Touga went first, he looked in her eyes and said "Utena, you're the princess that has forever captured my heart. Your beauty reflects your personality. I will always be your friend and lover and never leave your side. (he starts to cry) You are the centre of my universe and without you I am nothing."

Utena wiped her tears and from her heart she said, "Touga, it took me awhile to realize that you were my prince. You loved me for who I was and didn't try to change me. As your wife, I will give you all the love that you have given me. No matter what life may throw at us, I will never leave your side either."

Utena then handed her bouquet to Wakaba as Touga placed a gold ring with platinum roses along the band on her left finger. Wakaba then placed a matching ring in Utena's hand. She then placed the ring on Touga's left hand. 

After they had exchanged rings the minister said, "What God has joined, let no man put asunder. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Utena and Touga briefly kissed each other on the lips among the cheers and applause of their family and friends. After they kissed the minister said, "It is my pleasure to announce Mr. And Mrs. Touga Kiryuu." 

Again everyone cheered as they walked down from the gazebo, out of the botanical house and into the limo. Touga took out a large square shaped jewel box. "I believe that you would like to that (referring to the tiara) off now." He said as he gave Utena the box. 

Utena took off the tiara and placed it in the box Touga gave her. She then snuggled up against him and asked "Now my prince, where are we off to?" 

"Tonight we're off the Rose and Crown resort for our wedding reception with just our close friends and afterwards we'll go to the bridal suite to have "a little fun". Then tomorrow afternoon, we'll take a plane for our honeymoon in Hawaii." Touga answered.

As soon as he was finished the limo stopped. The chauffer opened the door. Touga went out first and then he helped Utena out. He escorted his bride to where the reception was being held.

Everyone cheered the bride and groom as they entered the room. They went to their table. Before the food was served Saionji got up raised his glass and said "Touga and Utena, the two of you have proven that love can overcome all barriers. I guess that I speak for everyone here tonight when I say this; May your marriage be as everlasting as time itself."

Everyone raised their glasses in honour of the toast. The rest of evening, more speeches and toasts were made in Utena and Touga's honour. Just about when Utena's patience was starting to wear thin, she saw Touga whisper something in Miki's ear. As soon as he was finished talking to Miki, Touga took his bride on the dance floor. Miki went to the piano. While Utena and Touga danced Miki played and sung:

"It was no accident me finding you

Someone had a hand in it 

Long before we ever knew

Now I just can't believe you're in my life

Heaven's smiling' down on me

As I look at you tonight."

"I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars."

"Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine

It takes my breath away

Just to look into your eyes

I know I don't deserve a treasure like you

There really are no words

To show my gratitude."

"I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars."

"It was no accident me finding you.

Someone had a hand in it 

Long before we ever knew."

At the end of the song, Utena and Touga had danced out of the room. Once they were out, they got in the elevator and went to their room. The elevator opened at their floor. They went out of the elevator hand in hand to their room. Before entering, Touga picked up Utena. He opened the door and carried her in. The door closed with a Do Not Disturb sign on the outside.

********************************************************************************************

This fic was largely based on a dream that I had of Utena and Touga. One night I had dreamt that Utena and Touga were dancing and in this dream she wore a white strapless gown. It was from this dream that this fic was born. 

I used the song "Keeper Of The Stars" (which I do not own) because I felt that it was the best song befitting this fic. 

To date this has been the most difficult fic that I have ever written. My biggest obstacles were Touga's proposal, the wedding vows, and finding the right song for this fic.

Finally a big huge thank you goes to Tenjou Utena and Suppis_Tenchi for encouraging me to finish this fic. If it weren't for them, I would have given up on this fic.


End file.
